1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective film, a conductive laminate including the protective film, and a polarizing plate including the protective film.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The present invention relates to a protective film. The protective film may be applied to a conductive laminate or a polarizing plate.
Transparent electrodes are used in a variety of fields such as electrodes of various display devices, photoelectric converters such as a solar cell or the like, touch panels, and the like, and produced by forming a transparent conductive thin layer on a transparent substrate such as glass, a transparent film, etc. The conductive thin layer requires that a protective film prevents damage such as a contamination, a scratch, or the like to the thin layer in the process.
Further, the polarizing plate also requires that the protective film protects the polarizing plate from an external impact or friction, and contamination during a process of manufacturing from the polarizing plate to an LCD module.
The above-described protective film is required to have a pressure-sensitive adhesive property to the degree that the protective film is fixed to an adherend at the beginning, and low peel strength allowing the protective film to be peeled off from the adherend without damaging the adherend after a process is completed. Further, polymerization stability and a sufficient pot life are required for a pressure-sensitive adhesive included in the protective film. There is a method of forming a large amount of crosslinking to realize low peel strength, but the above-described method may cause a problem of a decrease in polymerization stability or the pot life, or the like. Further, when an additive is introduced to the protective film, peeling is easy, but the problem of the transfer of the additive to the adherend may be generated, thus causing degradation of optical physical properties, or the like.
Patent Document 1 which is a preceding patent proposes a protective film for preventing damage such as a contamination, a scratch, or the like to the conductive thin layer.